Forever Yours
by bananabellxoxo
Summary: A new girl is making herself known in La Push. What happens when she meets the mysterious Jacob Black? Can she heal his wounds or make them bigger? Do opposites really attract? JacobxOC Better than it sounds. Plz read!
1. Preface

I looked up at the darkened sky and remembered a quote that my mother once told me. Every cloud has a silver lining. I don't think that my clouds do. I was sitting in the back of my uncle's BMW on my way to my new home in La Push. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror and realized that though this was the darkest point in my life, I actually looked healthy. I realized that my whole life I had been taking advantage of what I had, and turning it into negativity. This was all going to change.

I noticed my outfit which had been replaced from tight black clothing and boots to jeans and funky, bright t-shirts. My hair which had been dyed black with bright pink highlights was now back to its original chestnut brown color and was long and natural, curving down my back. My face was clean and my eyes were no longer covered with thick black eyeliner. I looked good. And I was proud.

Sure, my mother tried to kill herself three times and then was put in the cuckoo house! It doesn't really matter that when she was brought home my dad actually shot her and then tried to kill himself. Who cares that I had call 911 and then watch my bloody father being taken away on a stretcher?! Then my dad was taken away to jail for murder. I was fine, perfectly fine. I remember it so clearly… me screaming as the ambulance sirens wailed. I have to remember every cloud has a silver lining.

**Sorry if it's a little sad so far. It keeps getting better so read on!**

**bananabellxoxo**


	2. Meeting Melodies

Jacob's POV

I hadn't been in Sam and Emily's since Bella had moved away which was about two months ago. I had not gone to tribal meetings and tried to avoid pack outings. I decided it was time for change. I walked inside remembering the warm crème color of the walls and earthy furniture. All the rest of the pack was sitting on the sofas, talking in hushed whispers. I cleared my throat and they glanced my way, most of their faces breaking into smiles except Paul, who rarely smiled at me.

"Good to have you back, Jake!" Sam said warmly. Emily came in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I still talked to Embry and Quil regularly so they just smiled and nodded my way. We chatted more about patrol and other bloodsuckers coming across the area when I heard the faint jingling of keys.

"_Sam! I am gonna go to Becky's! The damn essay is finally finished! It's on the table along with the pictures you asked me to print of Kennedy!_" A girl's melodic voice yelled from somewhere inside the house.

"Language young lady!" Sam yelled back. There was a pause.

"_Sorry_!" she said, the keys jingled more, she was moving around.

"Come say goodbye to Emily! How long are you going to be?" Sam yelled.

"Six." She said, at the doorframe. Everything seemed to stop, and all I could see was her. She was a goddess. She had long mahogany hair that fell just below her shoulders. She had big brown eyes that twinkled with curiosity. She wore tight jeans with a bright blue tank top, which stopped a strip of her caramel colored skin. I saw a glint of something silver, the bottom of her small belly button ring. She had on blue sneakers which she was still holding. She emerged, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Everyone, this is my niece Amanda. Amanda this is the pack." He said.

"She knows?" Embry said.

"Yeah, I figured it out 'cause I 'smart-smart'" she said tapping her forehead. Everyone laughed. Sam introduced everyone one by one. He got to me last.

"Mandy, this is my second in command- Jacob Black. You can call him Jake." She smiled. For some reason, I was expecting a blush to creep on her face like Bella had. Nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Jake" she smiled. It felt so good for her to say my name.

"You. To." I said. Wow was that all I could say? I was such an idiot!

"Anyway Sam. I'm going to Becky's. Be back at six!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. For some odd reason, I growled. She looked at me confused, shrugged it off and left.

As soon as she was gone, Embry and Quil got up.

"Jakey and Mandy sittin' in a tree!!!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!" They sang over and over again. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!!!" they laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"You totally imprinted on Mandy!" they said in unison.  
"Wait.. WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Dude, you totally did!" they said. Sam nodded in agreement and so did everyone else. Oh no.

Mandy's POV

I finally finished that essay I had to do to get into my new school.

I got ready to go to my best friend Becky's house when I heard Sam's faint voice in the living room. I walked and saw that a large group of boys sat, taking up basically all the space in the living room. This must have been the pack. I was introduced to each boy, who gave me a firm handshake. Embry, a tall friendly boy asked if I knew about them being werewolves. Of course, Sam phased accidentally in front of me when I was ten. Then I saw _him_. His long black hair was still shaggy but was touched around the top of his ears. He had sadness in his eyes but was chuckling slightly from my quick remark I said to Embry. He had a lot of muscle and for some reason, I wanted to belong to him. He looked up at me and smiled. He had such a nice smile.

"Mandy, this is my second in command- Jacob Black. You can call him Jake." Jake, what a nice name. I would be sure to use it at every opportunity. I matched his smile and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Nice to meet you, Jake" I managed to say, quite smoothly. I squealed on the inside, clapping for myself. I managed to give him a smile. My heart beat must have picked up a lot because he looked at me weirdly.

"You. To." he said. His voice was as smooth as the sweetest melody.

"Anyway Sam. I'm going to Becky's. Be back at six!" I said. I didn't want to make a fool of myself any longer. I quickly kissed Sam on the cheek. I heard a low growl and turned around to see Jake, who looked as though he had eaten a sour lemon. The growl was coming from his throat and he was shaking slightly. I said a soft goodbye and left, with Jacob still on my mind.

I got to Becky's house. She was one of my first friends when I moved here a couple weeks ago. She was an average height, 5'5. I was a little over average, at around 5'10 though Jake was about 6'5. Becky's round face and russet skin was suddenly in my face.

"Tell me everything!" she squealed. I nodded, spending the next half an hour talking to her and filling in the exact word-for-word conversation that had taken place earlier this morning. She smiled and I smiled back. For once feeling content and almost… happy.


	3. Exciting Envelopes

Mandy's POV

_There was a lake, the dark, murky water hiding the mysterious secrets which were hidden underneath. A girl with soft brown hair sat at the edge of the lake, playing with a small flower that had grown next to the lake. A russet skinned boy came up to her, clamping her eyes shut and the girl giggled childishly. He pecked her on the lips and sat down next to her. They made small talk, but soon the boy had to go. He got up and started walking, but an invisible force was pulling him closer to the lake and not towards land. He called the girls name. She didn't listen. He was dragged into the lake and never seen again. The girl sighed and left. That girl was me…_

I woke up sweating. My hair was stuck against the base of my neck. It was just a nightmare. I registered where I was.. my room in my Uncle Sam's house. I got up and looked at my wardrobe options. Today I decided on jean capris and a black t-shirt that said: **I love you- Three syllables, Eight letters, Three words and One Big Meaning**. I slipped on my black flip flops and headed downstairs. Some of the boys, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Seth were sprawled across the couch. Their eyes roamed to me. They read my t-shirt. Seth and Embry ogled, Jake's mouth hung open and Quil smiled.

"You look… hot!" Embry said. Quil whacked him in the back of his head. Jacob growled and Seth quickly averted his eyes.

"Thanks..." I said. "So… what's on the agenda today?"

"We were thinking of going cliff diving!" The boys laughed and I realized that I must have looked extremely amusing because by eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and my mouth was hanging open. Jake gently pushed his hand against my chin to close my mouth shut. I felt a burn where he touched my chin but touched it and felt nothing.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I said probably looking frightened.

"Not at all! It's recreation over here." Quil said simply.

"Are you in your swimsuits yet?" The boys nodded. "Mind if I come?"

"Not at all" Jake said.

"Okay, mind if I go and get ready. I'll be like- five minutes." Embry started to get up and follow me.

"Embry. No. Bad dog. You stay here." Embry put on a puppy dog face.

"Bu-" I cut him off.

"Look, as much as I know you would like to ogle over my naked body, I don't exactly feel comfortable so give me five minutes!" I said. The boys looked quite surprised and felling satisfied, I left.

I walked upstairs, mumbling incoherent words under my breath. I approached my bed and realized that something unfamiliar was sprawled across the covers. It was a swimsuit. A bikini to be exact. The bikini was a deep shade of purple and it had a red rose outlined in thick black on the right breast. I smiled and noticed an envelope with the matching shade of purple on the side. I ripped it open eagerly, read it and smiled.

_Dear M,_

_I thought that this would help you woo Mr. Black. You two were meant for each other! Anywayz, you are probably wondering how I got up in your room.. well I have my ways. I magician never reveals his secrets! HAHAHAHA!!!! Wait, I'm a girl so would that be a magiciana? Hmmmm… _

_----Becky _

_P.S. I bought you a cover up and shoes that will go nicely with that. They are in your closet! _

I laughed. Becky was hopeless!!! I closed my door, making sure Embry wasn't hiding around the corner and slipped into the bikini. It complemented my caramel skin tone, that's for sure. I rummaged into my closet and found the lavender t-shirt and lavender flip-flops and slipped them on. The t-shirt was a little too big so I took a scrunchie and tied it at the side, revealing a little bit of my skin. I looked good, well so I thought- I wondered if Jacob would think so?

I smiled and gracefully walked downstairs.

JPOV

We were all pretty stunned. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes and then Seth and Embry went to go raid the fridge. Quil and I sat in silence, which was just fine for Quil and me until Embry and Seth plopped back on the couch, with a plate stacked with food. I quickly swiped food from Embry and he growled, but he couldn't do anything about it-with Amanda in hearing distance. I heard footsteps and all heads turned to the stairs.

Amanda was wearing a purple t-shirt with denim shorts. You could see the faint outline of her bikini under her shorts and I knew the boys were ogling but I didn't want to phase in her living room. I don't know how much more of this I could take, she was like a boy magnet! This was my forth pair of cutoffs this weekend and I didn't want to rip them! She was stunning.

"Ready to go?" she asked sweetly. We all nodded like the dumb, hormonal teenagers we are and headed out the door.


End file.
